The Rock Star
by jaylene.olebar.3
Summary: Summary: Percy Jackson is a demigod, he doesn't know it yet. But sooner or later monsters are going to come, and with that the MIST is blocking the Mortal's views, so they look like assassination attempts. Can Chiron and Grover save the Demigod? Or is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Rock Star**

 **Summary: Percy Jackson is a demigod, he doesn't know it yet. But sooner or later monsters are going to come, and with that the MIST is blocking the Mortal's views, so they look like assassination attempts. Can Chiron and Grover save the Demigod? Or is it too late?**

 **Rated T**

 **English**

 **Romance/Adventure**

 **Main Characters: Percy J, Poseidon, Apollo, Zeus,**

 **Secondary Characters: Sally J, Grover, Annabeth C, Nico, Clarisse,**

 **Pairings: Apollo/Percy**

 **A/N: this is because I love Apollo and I love the music and the singing. My first pairings**

 **For: Apollo_ is the most_ awesomest 789**

 **Done By: Jaylene Olebar.3**

 **Edited by: Yassen Gregorovich Cossack.5**

 **PART ONE: THE ROCK STAR & THE NEW BOYFRIEND**

 **Prologue**

Percy Jackson was lying on his bed looking at the blue ceiling when his mother called him to come to the kitchen. The kitchen was in fact three floors down, so the teen rock-star raced to the steps and went to see what his mother had.

The 12 year old teen had been singing since he was 5, first with YOUTUBE videos, than one day a man for a studio had asked him to do an album. Now at age 12 he had a full time career, living the rich life and going to school. Well trying.

There were so many people who knew who he was and was trying to get on his good side, to share all the fame and what not.

"Mom?" Percy asked, he was wearing black skinny jeans pants, and a blue shirt with his main symbol, a Trident.

Percy turned the corner to the living room and saw a man with black hair and the same sea green eyes as him.

"Percy, I would like you to meet this man" the man stood and Percy had seen him before, he knew this man yet couldn't place where.

"Oh sh-oot I am going to miss the bus, mom I have to go, school, Oh and nice to meet you." Percy nodded and grabbed his bag and left the adults to talk whatever they had been talking about.

"I'm breathing in

And breaking down

I feel my time is running out

The fire in my heart will burn me to the ground

I did my part

I tried my best

The things I'm fighting to protect

Always shatter into pieces in the end

Ooh

I'm broken and I'm barely breathing

I'm falling 'cause my heart stopped beating

If this is how it all goes down tonight

If this is how you bring me back to life

This is what it's like when we collide

If this is how you bring me back to life"

Percy was sinning his latest song when he felt the hand on his shoulder; he looked up and saw a man with a bald head and very ugly eyes and a very ugly Oder.

"Yes?" Percy asked and had to hide the wince as the man's fingers dug into his shoulder.

"Got money kid?" he asked and held his hand out.

"No" Percy said and the man started to frown.

"You do, you're the boy. The ONE AND ONLY PERCY JACKSON!" the man growled and forced him onto the wall.

"Look I told you I don't have money and now bug off or I shall tell my bodyguards to arrest you." The preteen snarled and moved so that the man was now on the wall. The man raised his fist when the voice shouted out.

"HEY!"

Percy looked up to see the man that was in his house standing there.

"Leave the boy alone!" Percy could've sworn he saw the ground tremble.

"Thanks Sir." Percy said and walked calmly to the bus that was now waiting.

Percy looked back and saw that the man was now looking at him with his head cocked and Percy could've sworn he saw a trident in the man's hands. But he dismissed it as his ADHD and Dyslexia

 **Chapter 1**

By the time the end of the day was near, Percy could no longer concentrate on anything; his mind kept replaying what had happened before he had come to school. The teachers didn't really bother him, because he was famous and had been in every magazine and so many other things.

He had even met the president of the United States!

It wasn't for long because he had a concert an hour later in Dc but still he had met the man.

"Percy, come on man, let's go to your house." Grover a boy with crutches said and motioned to the door.

"Just a sec, I have to go to see Mr. Brunner, I have to get yesterday's homework."

"Sure." Percy frowned and left to wait at the bus were his friend usually met him at.

"Hey Percy" a few girls said and smiled at him, which Percy ignored and put his hand on his iPhone.

"Mom we are coming home in 10 minutes" he told her, since she was a worry wart. But he didn't mind, his mother was overprotective like any other mother. But then not a lot of other kids his age were world famous.

"Okay Percy, and watch out got the others who want you, to you know _bug_ you" Percy snorted and nodded even though his mother couldn't see him.

"Okay."

 **ΩΩΩΩ**

Apollo was walking in the direction of the coffee store when he felt the presence of someone who does very good music, a person who was a natural and not one of his sons, or daughters.

The boy had wild black hair that was wind spent, and bright sea green eyes and a nice tan yet muscular build, he wore black skinny jeans and a band shirt that said: The Trident.

And a trident was under it; the boy was on the phone and wasn't looking where he was going.

Than…. CRASH

 ***cough ummm….they collide***

"Oh gods, I am so sorry!" the boy looked up and Apollo felt himself fall, the boy was so cute! His face was flushed and his eyelashes were the most feminine ones he had ever seen.

"No it was my fault, I wasn't really paying attention."

"I was the one on the phone. I am Percy"

"Fred" they shake hands and are left with each other's numbers. It was only when Percy had left and Apollo glanced down that he saw that it was indeed the boy, the one on the news, that boy was called Percy Jackson. And he was a 12 year old demigod.

 **Apollo's POV**

I would save him, if it was the last thing I would ever do.

I was walking the way I had started before we bumped into each other and walked into Starbucks, even though I could just demand one to come into my hands since of my godly powers. But I like to do stuff as a mortal sometimes and right now I want to do one.

Once I was getting ready to pay for my coffee, the teller hands me a piece of paper.

"He comes here a lot."

I look down and see:

PERCY JACKSON LEAD SINGER OF TRIDENT PLAYS IN TOWN SQUARE!

People with this flyer get in free.

Done chapter 1!

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Apollo's POV

I was just getting ready for the concert that was today, and was trying to decide from blue jeans or black jeans, when my sister popped up and looked at me.

"Where are you going?" she asked and sat on my bed.

I look at her through the mirror and pick up a piece of paper and hand it to her.

"A date?" she snarls.

"No, it is for fun sister dear." I say and watch as her eyes scan the paper again.

"He is good I take?" I nod and smile.

"Bumped into him at the Starbucks."

"Good luck brother dear."

"Ίδιο όπως μπορείτε, αδελφή Αγαπητοί"

(Same as you, Sister Dear)

 **ΩΩΩ**

Percy was walking into the building when he saw me, his face looked relived? Why?

He strides over to me and he grins, the one hundred watt one that usually only looks good on me, but looks good on him too.

"Hello dear Fred, I believe you have a date with a rock star after this." He says and the cameras flash as we walk by, the mist would be covering me so I would look ordinary and that no one would know who I was unless they knew I was a god.

"This is my cousin Nico and this is Grover." They both smile at me and look back and forth as if waiting for ques.

"Pet, this is my VIP, take him to the lounge and get him what he wants!"

"Okay Percy" a man with brown hair says and nods at me.

"So what'd you do to catch the boy's attention? Percy _NEVER_ has any VIP's" I watch as the man types in a code and points to the seat, where it is comfortable and that has food laid out.

"Bumped into him at Starbucks."

"Aaaahhh, he loves Starbucks, and it seems you have caught his eye; as in boyfriend."

I nod and he leaves.

The concert begins and I sit back and enjoy all the songs, the first one was: _Demon Hunter - "One Thousand Apologies"_

 **"One Thousand Apologies"**

There you stood in disbelief,

Trying all you could to see through these lies

And every word that I could breathe,

Would you find more inclined to leave?

 **Percy begins softly and the instruments join in**

But I tried, I tried

 **Nico** **begins and softly says that**

And knowing what I've done to you,

With every thought you suffer through

My heart as black as evil can

And everything I could have been,

Erased by what I wanted then

I couldn't think a lesser man

[Pre-chorus:]

All the delicate ways

That I deepened our graves

My apology pales

 **Grover, the satyr says the pre- chorus and I approve, even for a nature love he does it good**

[Chorus:]

Oh, the pain in your eyes

My regrets have never known such sorrow

Oh, the shame that you hide

Resolutions are the same tomorrow

So now I reap what I have sewn,

And any rapture I had shown has bled dry

And I walked the streets alone,

Accepting pain I'd never known,

As you died, you died

Then I hurt myself to see it too,

To feel the knife I put in you

My heart as broken as my ways

I never should've let it pass,

This fall was never meant to last

The reason gone and damage stays

[Pre-chorus]

[Chorus]

[4x]

Count the cost of your vile means

Solace comes to less

[Pre-chorus]

[Chorus]

Oh, the pain in your eyes (the delicate ways)

My regrets have never known such sorrow (I deepened our graves)

Oh, the shame that you hide (the delicate ways)

Resolutions are the same tomorrow (I deepened our graves)

Deepened our graves

Percy stops and looks at the crowd his hair is sweaty from nerves and maybe from the hot night in the club.

"The next song is: **Tokio Hotel - Don't Jump**

"On top of the roof

The air is so cold and so calm

I say your name in silence

You don't wanna hear it right now

The eyes of the city

Are counting the tears falling down

Each one a promise

Of everything you never found"

This time only Percy sings, and the others only play the drums, and that is when I sense it…

The presence of monsters and that was when Percy fell and Nico was following.

"Sh*t" I growl and race forward, but Pete stops me and I use the mist to pretend that I was safe."

 **Done Chapter 2!**

 **Review?**

 **Thanks to all those who said I could do more, oh and this is the last update until Spring Break is over**


End file.
